


You Were Only Waiting for This Moment to Arise

by skerivo



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Lots of Crying, Other, Sad, jack is still missing, post ep 79
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerivo/pseuds/skerivo
Summary: "Sammy’s knuckles went white as he clenched the steering wheel, holding onto it as if it was his only lifeline. The buildings around him blurred, his anger and anxiety swirling in his head as he tried to focus on the brightening road ahead. The sun had just started to creep up over the horizon, filling the sky with a pale apricot light. It would be a gorgeous sight if he didn’t have to deal with Lily this morning."





	You Were Only Waiting for This Moment to Arise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I really wanted to write so here you go.

Sammy’s knuckles went white as he clenched the steering wheel, holding onto it as if it was his only lifeline. The buildings around him blurred, his anger and anxiety swirling in his head as he tried to focus on the brightening road ahead. The sun had just started to creep up over the horizon, filling the sky with a pale apricot light. It would be a gorgeous sight if he didn’t have to deal with Lily this morning.

  
He turned onto the road, scanning until he saw a sheriff's car, the tall and lanky form of Troy waiting on the hood. He looked as though he was about to jump out of his skin, his face pale and filled with something apologetic. He tried to push this away as he swerved into a spot, jumping out of the car. He wouldn’t bother to turn it off, this was supposed to be one and done.

“I’m sorry, bud,” Troy said.

“It’s no problem, I’m just pissed off at this asshole. Speaking of which, where is she?”

“In the back.” Troy jumped off the hood, grabbing his keys from his belt, leading Sammy to around the car.

The patrol car was dim, but as Troy unlocked the door he could see a semi-conscious Lily, sprawled over the seat. Though her eyes were partially glazed over, she looked at Sammy and tried to point an unsteady hand, but looked down to see they were handcuffed. Instead, she just looked at him, her eyes sad and angry.

“Shotgun,” was all she slurred at him.

Sammy bit his tongue as he looked at her, he’d answer back much harsher if it wasn’t for the pitying state she was in. As the door has opened he noticed tear tracks covering what seemed like a thin layer of dirt. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her face splotchy and red in all the same places it did when she cried. Dark red stains covered a thin gray jacket. Sammy wondered how Lily had managed to walk all these miles without freezing.

“I could fight you,” she said. “And win.”

Sammy just sighed, “I bet you could. Troy, could you uncuff this ass?”

“Sure, bud.”

Lily looked at him and squawked, “Ass? Who you calling an ass?” She then proceeded to giggle to herself as if this was the funniest thing in the whole world.

After Troy heaved her up to uncuff her he looked at Sammy.

“I’m sorry I had to cuff her, I didn’t want her hurting herself.”

“Troy, that’s fine.”

“Well, I’m really sorry to have brought you out this mornin’.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad you found her in time.”

Just then Lily interjected, “Who do you think you are? I can handle myself.”

Sammy just ignored her. “Thank you, Troy. I really appreciate this.”

Troy studied his face as if he was trying to find some hidden emotion. Probably anger hidden behind his eyes, but the anger had long left Sammy. Sure, he’d been angry to leave the station, but as soon as it had risen up it had just evaporated out of him,

leaving him exhausted and empty. He’d felt exhausted and empty every day, and that all the seemed to fill him every second. His life was all aching sadness and fatigue now that Jack had left.

“No problem. I’ve got other things to attend to, so just be safe,” was all that Troy left him with as he walked to his car. He saw Troy glance at him one last time, and Sammy gave him a little smile that he knew didn’t fully reach his eyes. Troy nodded,

reciprocating the smile as he started up his car and left.

Sammy looked to Lily, barefoot and quiet. She was slumped against his Prius’s hood, her eyes unfocused.

“Let’s get you in the car,” Sammy said.

Lily just looked at him. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Please,” he pleaded. He did not want to deal with this morning.

She stood up to her full height, which was about a half-a-head shorter than him. “I’m gonna fight you.” She then proceeded to punch Sammy in the gut.

It didn’t hurt, the punch was weak and there wasn’t any weight behind it. As Lily tried to go in for another Sammy grabbed both her hands.

“L-let go of me,” Lily spat.

“Lily, please.”

“I said let go of me.”

“Just get in the car.”

“No.”

Sammy held her wrists tighter. Her legs had given out so she slowly slumped to the ground, the snow soaking her jeans. Sammy followed her, crouching.

“Just let me go. Let me go. Let me go!” Lily begged.

Sammy just looked into her eyes. “Lily, you need help.”

“I don’t need anything.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t need- I don’t,” and with that Lily started sobbing into his shirt.

He let go of her wrists and just held her, cradling the back of her neck as she clutched at him.

“I miss him too, Lily. I miss him so much.”

Suddenly he felt the pricks of tears behind his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but wave after wave of sadness rocked his body. The hot streams flowed down his eyes, blurring his vision. He tried to blink them but it was too late. His vision became a blur of watercolors and his mind was filled with images of Jack smiling.

He’d never see that smile again. Those big brown eyes that filled with kindness and joy whenever he’d see Sammy. The way Jack would kiss him on the jaw or the way he’d whisper into his hair, making Sammy giggle and feel as though the world couldn't stop him. The way that his love filled him whenever he saw Jack.

Nothing could stop the flood of tears and sobs, and suddenly he was clutching to Lily and she was clutching to him at the side of the road. He felt the breeze of cars behind him as he broke down. The wound of Jack being gone felt as raw as it did when Jack disappeared.

He didn’t know how many minutes passed between them, but he felt Lily’s sobs turn to words against his chest. “Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken words and learn to fly.”

He felt another knife to his chest, the words ripping him farther apart. This was Jack’s favorite song. Jack’s favorite band was the Beatles, and he remembered how Jack would turn on the stereo, gripping Sammy’s hands and swaying around the room, his hums filling the air.

All Sammy could do was wipe his eyes, pushing Lily away as her lyrics turned to quiet hums. He could see that dawn had fully broken and light bathed her face. He could see the brokenness to her eyes, the way she’d tried to piece herself together with alcohol. With that Sammy remembered what he’d been here to do, to take Lily back to her motel.

“Come on, we have to go,” Sammy said as she tried to drag her to her feet.

“Take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life,” She hummed vaguely.

“Lily get up.”

She refused to, still murmuring lyrics. With that Sammy lifted her up from under her armpits, half-carrying and half-dragging her to the passenger seat of the car. He struggled to open the door and get her seated, all her energy had been drained from tonight.

He got into the driver's side, listening to her light humming.

“You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”

With that, the lyrics faded from the air and Lily dozed off to sleep as Sammy pulled out. The light filled the sky and he gazed unto the road, watching the town awakening. Somewhere from deep inside him, he felt the final lyrics leave him.

“You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”


End file.
